Gone Forever
by Shurokami
Summary: Songfic Oneshot. Betrayal brought them together and betrayal tore them apart. Both are gone from eachother's lives forever. A tragic love story that shows that time can tear these two lovers apart. InuKag


* * *

Disclaimer:

* * *

If I owned that amber-eyed hotness the show would be VERY different…lucky (or unlucky however you want to look at it) I don't, Takahashi-san does. Same goes for Three day's Graces' song, Gone Forever. And now, I present to you...a tragic love story that will surely tug at your hearts...I present to you:

* * *

**Gone Forever**

* * *

_Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years I  
Still can't believe you're gone  
So I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me with the story of our life_

A young man who appeared to be around 23 sat in the tree overlooking the bone eater's well, which had remained inactive for exactly three years. His eyes flickered from red to amber, trying to control the rage, pain and regret that coursed through his demonic blood. He had tried to forget her, tried to forget the pain her name brought, the pain of her betrayal. She had left him when he had needed her most; it not only showed emotionally but also physically, scars adorning his chest and a scar across his right eye. She said she would only be gone for a few hours, saying she needed to rest and prepare for the next day. He waited for her, but she never came back. And, when he did finally try to reach her, he found their connection blocked, by **miko** power no less. The one person they had been trying to defeat had come and attacked, just as the other miko who held his heart had predicted. They had defeated him without her help, but at a grave cost. His betas had both perished in the battle, and his son was now deaf in one ear and blind in the opposite eye. He, himself, had took most of the force to save the little boy, the one thing that he cherished that didn't leave him.

_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever_

"Keh. Good riddance to the bitch." With that, the young man went back to his hut solemnly, not noticing the pair of emerald eyes that looked sadly at his father.

"Why can't you believe she didn't mean it? You of all people know she would never leave us willingly..." The young boy whispered.

_Now things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  
So I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fuck and fight  
Until the morning comes I'll  
Forget about our life_

Said woman on the other hand, was sitting at the local bar, drinking away her sorrows, while remembering her past.

"Good riddance to the bastard. If he wanted me to stay here all he had to fucking do was tell me instead of blocking it. 'Happy fucking birthday wench, never come back!' That was all he had to say. That temee…" The bartender looked at the woman of 21. She had come everyday as soon as she was of legal age to drink, to wallow in her sorrow, telling him of her past love.

"That he should have miss. But what I don't understand is why would a pretty girl like yourself sit here and look back at someone who obviously made you feel like shit?"

"Because I loved him Hiro. I loved him with all my heart and I still do. Goes to show you what love does to ya, ne?"

"Hai miss." Just then one of the regulars had come in, looking at the young woman and gave off a smug smile.

"You'll be there tonight bitch?" The girl winced at the name; once upon a time it used to be used as a means of affection, now it was used to degrade her as some cold, heartless slut who wanted to get off.

"Shut the fuck up Taka, I'll be there. And what the hell have I told you about calling me a fucking bitch?" She paid her tab then walked up to him and punched him in the face and walked out of the bar.

_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever_

"See? I don't fucking need you to protect me temee! I was better off on my own anyway!" she screamed to the sky, as if he would hear her, knowing she didn't believe it for one second. Her hero was dead, among everything else she used to be and loved. "I didn't need you with me…" She whispered as she collapsed unto the ground as sobs racked her body.

_First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known it could be so much better_

He knew deep down she never meant to leave, looking back on the past. Every time either she had left willingly or unwillingly she always found a way back. Always. All those times he pushed her away, only to have her spring right back into his arms. It was always gloomy without her around. But when she came back, oh gods when she came back, the world was a brighter place to live. Only with her…

"Keh…what the fuck am I thinking? Things are so much better without the bitch here." He tried lying to himself as he walked back out of the hut and into the forest, where he could begin let out his pain as he cut down tree after tree.

_I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see  
That I'm gone forever_

"I wonder if you think about us? Do you ever regret sealing it, my dear cherished friend? Do you miss me now that I'm gone from your side and can't find my way back? Are you happy that I'm gone forever?" The woman cried to herself, wondering if he had ever meant to give her such pain. Of course he had. Otherwise he wouldn't of done it in the first place. With that thought the woman let out another round of tears. She had loved him for six years now, even though she knew it was unrequited. Why couldn't you love me, Baka? Why?

_And now it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared_

Why couldn't you love me? Why did you have to leave, Bitch? He cut down tree after tree, until he had unconsciously made it to the place where they had first met. With all of his energy spent, the man fell onto his knees and let out a mournful howl. Why did you leave when I needed you the most, Kagome? I still need you…I still…love you…Kagome…

"Kagome…come back…please…I need you…" With that Inuyasha let his heart break for the thousandth time, falling unconscious as tears silently streamed down his face.

_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever_

She had somehow found herself in front of the tree. Their tree. The place that had brought her love to her, it had connected them through time itself. And it was also the last place they saw each other. The tears still fell like a waterfall down her face. She felt angry and hurt, two emotions that hadn't left her system in three years. She was angry towards him, towards life, and towards what she had become.

"SEE WHAT YOU'VE MADE ME BECOME INUYASHA? DO YOU SEE?! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SEND ME AWAY? WHY? WHY WOULD YOU MAKE ME GO AWAY WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST?" calming herself down a little, the woman cried softly. "Why wouldn't you love me like I loved you? Why Inuyasha, why?" Kagome slowly rocked herself back and forth, weeping painfully as she fell asleep to the tune of her broken heart.

_And now you're gone forever_

500 years in the past a clay miko his behind a tree, smiling softly at the pain she felt the other half of her soul and of the hanyou before her in. "You see, Inuyasha? You were never meant to be happy. You could not come to hell with me so I thought to bring hell to you. Farewell…half-breed." With that, Kikyo turned around and began to chuckle an oh-so-evil chuckle as her soul collectors floated around her.

_And now you're gone forever_

_**Owari?

* * *

**_

A/N

Wow…as soon as I heard this song (Gone Forever by Three Days Grace) I thought of this fanfic and finally had to write it down. Major sadness that I think neither Inuyasha nor Kagome deserves, but this had to be done. Please no flames…this fic was only intended to work with the song!

Love,

Shurokami

* * *

Dictionary:

* * *

Hanyou: half demon

Miko: shinto priestess

Owari: end

Baka: idiot, stupid

Temee: bastard

* * *


End file.
